Tomohito Sugino
Tomohito Sugino is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and one of Nagisa's best friends. Statistics *'Name': Tomohito Sugino *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': August 23 *'Classification': Human/Spartoi hybrid, Assassin-in-Training, Class E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Blue short sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves and edges, and the word "BASEBALL" written in big sky blue letters horizontally in the front, navy blue knee-length jean shorts, red thick wristbands with baseball logos on the top, white ankle socks and red/white sneakers *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Human/Spartoi Physiology, Expert Baseball Skills, Expert Combatant, Knife Specialist, Marksman and Pilot, Skilled Acrobat *'Standard Equipment': Element Gun, Helmet, Jet Boots, Translator Implant, Grenades, Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Element Gun: Fire Blast, Element Gun: Energy Blast, Element Gun: Water Blast, Element Gun: Earth Blast, Element Gun: Wind Blast, Element Gun: Mud Blast, Element Gun: Ice Blast, Element Gun: Lightning Blast, Grenade Throw, Quantum Kick, Four Element Salvo *'Voice Actor': Clifford Chapin Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level with Element Gun. Likely Building level with Plasma Grenades *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic reaction, Hypersonic with Jet Boots *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': At least Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with firearms and grenades *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Sugino has the generic short, spiked black hair for male shōnen characters and has dark blue eyes. Out of all of the males in his class, he has the most normal design. He wears a blue short sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves and edges, the word "BASEBALL" written in big sky blue letters horizontally in the front, navy blue jean shorts that reach to the knees, a pair of red thick wristbands with baseball logos on the top, white ankle-high socks and red and white sneakers. Personality Sugino is an energetic boy with a love for baseball. He's a very happy and friendly person and gets along with his classmates well. History Main Skills and Equipment Element Gun: *'Energy Blast': *'Fire Blast': *'Water Blast': **'Ice Blast': *'Earth Blast': **'Mud Blast': *'Wind Blast': **'Lightning Blast': *'Four Element Salvo': Human/Spartoi Physiology: Possessing both human and Spatori blood grants Sugino physical abilities equivalent to that of a low-tier superhuman. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Longevity': Plasma Grenades: *'Grenade Throw': Expert Combatant: *'Quantum Kick': Expert Knife Specialist: Sugino is the third best for knifework on the boys' side (and Class 3-E as a whole). Expert Marksman: Acrobatic Skills: Expert Pilot: Expert Baseball Skills: Sugino admitted that he has a slow pitch and compared to professional baseball pitcher Arita, his muscle configuration isn't so good. However, he has a very malleable wrist and elbow which allows him to change a ball's speed with various pitches. He uses this ability in combat by throwing rocks against Craig Houjou, in part of the class's hit-and-run tactics against the "divine soldier". Relationships *Nagisa Shiota *Blue *Yukiko Kanzaki *Karma Akabane *Kaede Kayano *Manami Okuda *Hiroto Maehara *Kazutaka Shindo *Ren Sakakibara Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Spartoi Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters